


[Podfic] Feather Pillows

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: summerpornathon, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Summer Pornathon's Team Gluttony (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: lady_ragnell's story read aloud: "Vivian's father invites two other princesses for a sleepover."





	[Podfic] Feather Pillows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feather Pillows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/469742) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Written and read for the "Sleepovers" bonus challenge at the LJ community summerpornathon, July 2012. [Cover photo](http://www.flickr.com/photos/jsigharas/118635572/) taken by Jonathon Igharas, [Creative Commons licence](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/deed.en) also applies to this podfic.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Feather%20Pillows.mp3) | **Size:** 1.3 MB | **Duration:** 3 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
